club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Party 2018
The Medieval Party 2018 was a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It started on May 23, 2018 and ended on June 7, 2018. It was confirmed by a screenshothttps://prnt.sc/jds8pv from hagrid and its dates were officially announced in Issue #53 of the Club Penguin Times. In Issue #55, it was announced the party would be extended by a week and then end on June 6, instead of May 30. There was also a post on the What's New Blog during the construction of the party about an unusual shadow above the island. During the party you find out it's a dragon called Scorn. Storyline Thousands of years ago All 5 kingdoms lived in peace with each other, helping each other out with everyday things. One day, an evil dragon named Scorn came along, and destroyed the village of the north, turning it into ruins and rubble. Soon after, he coated the island in his darkness, blocking the Sky Kingdom from view, and took over the island. He turned a local mountain into the Mountain of Misery. However, a few brave heroes stepped forward and took on the quest to defeat Scorn. Only with the Thunder Blade, they were able to banish Scorn, giving peace to the kingdoms once again, or so they thought. Present day In modern day, Gary the Gadget Guy, a local scientist, had noticed strange anomalies were occurring on the west side of the island; such as mushrooms growing on the Lighthouse and strange rocks growing out of Ski Hill. A strange shadow was also sighted around the island, seen around the Dock and Town. A week later, the west side of the island transformed into a beautiful but cursed kingdom; where as penguins of the construction crew reused decorations from the previous year to spice up the east side. Gary did some research into ancient books, and discovered that this had all happened before, and that Scorn was reverting the island back to its medieval state. The east side of the island was unaffected by this due to the locations not existing in those times. The only way to reverse this curse would be to defeat Scorn, so penguins went to seek out the 3 magical items, the Fairy Branch from the Fairy Forest, the Orbs of Starlight from the Mushroom Kingdom and the Cursed Stones from the Ruined Village. Penguins then pursued to fight Scorn in his base in the Mountain of Misery in Scorn Battle. One week in the party, Scorn was confirmed to be defeated, and his curse was broken, thanks to the help of heroes. However, it being possible that his darkness may return, but penguins celebrated the victory for the time being. The island would soon go back to normal a week after. Items Others See page: Medieval Catalog Stamps The following stamps were also available to collect during this party: Trivia *It is Club Penguin Rewritten's second Medieval Party. *The storyline of the party was hinted towards in some of Gary's visits, however it was never officially said anywhere in-game. Gallery Sneak Peeks Mystery Shadow.png|The mysterious shadow spotted around the island. Homepage/Login Screen Medieval Party 2018 Homepage.png|Homepage Medieval Party 2018 Sneak Peek Login.png|Login Screen Rooms Construction Medieval Party 2018 construction Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2018 construction Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2017 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2018 construction Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Party Medieval Party 2018 Beach.png|Beach (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Beach 2.png|Beach (second week) Medieval Party 2018 Beacon.png|Beacon Medieval Party 2018 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Medieval Party 2018 Book Room.png|Book Room Medieval Party 2018 Bridge.png|Bridge (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Bridge 2.png|Bridge (second week) Medieval Party 2017 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Medieval Party 2018 Cove.png|Cove Medieval Party 2018 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Dance Lounge 2.png|Dance Lounge (second week) Medieval Party 2018 Dock.png|Dock (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Dock 2.png|Dock (second week) Medieval Party 2018 Dragon's Path.png|Dragon's Path Medieval Party 2018 Forest.png|Forest Medieval Party 2017 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Medieval Party 2017 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Medieval Party 2018 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Medieval Party 2017 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Medieval Party 2017 Mine.png|Mine Medieval Party 2018 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Medieval Party 2018 Mountain of Misery.png|Mountain of Misery (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Mountain of Misery 2.png|Mountain of Misery (second week) Medieval Party 2017 Night Club.png|Night Club Medieval Party 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Medieval Party 2018 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Medieval Party 2018 Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2018 Recycling Plant.png|Recycling Plant Medieval Party 2018 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Ski Hill 2.png|Ski Hill (second week) Medieval Party 2017 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Medieval Party 2018 Ski Village.png|Ski Village (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Ski Village 2.png|Ski Village (second week) Medieval Party 2018 Sky Kingdom.png|Sky Kingdom (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Sky Kingdom 2.png|Sky Kingdom (second week) Medieval Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2018 Town.png|Town (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Town 2.png|Town (second week) Medieval Party 2018 Treetop Fort.png|Treetop Fort Medieval Party 2017 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Ye Knight's Quests Quest 1 Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest orb room.png|Orb room Medieval Party 2018 Ye Knight's Quest target room.png|Target room Medieval Party 2018 Ye Knight's Quest maze room start.png|Maze room entrance Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 5.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room.png|Maze lost room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 2.png|Maze lost room (if lost a second time) Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 3.png|Maze lost room (if lost a third time) Medieval Party 2018 Ye Knight's Quest final room.png|Final room Quest 2 Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 1.png|Fire puzzle room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 2.png|Sliding puzzle room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2018 Ye Knight's Quest 2 dragon room.png|Dragon room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 treasure room.png|Treasure room Quest 3 Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 1.png|Memory puzzle room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 2.png|Path puzzle room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 3 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 3 hydra room.png|Hydra room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 3 treasure room.png|Treasure room Other Medieval Party 2018 Splashart.jpg|Splash art. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Medieval Party SWF Music *Main theme *Secondary theme *Inside theme *Beach, Lighthouse, Beacon *Ski Village *Ski Hill, Dragon's Path *Bridge *Mountain of Misery *Snow Forts, Stadium, Underground Pool *Ye Knight's Quest 1, Ye Knight's Quest 2 Treasure Room, Sky Kingdom *Ye Knight's Quest 2 *Ye Knight's Quest 2 Warning Room *Ye Knight's Quest 2 Dragon Room *Ye Knight's Quest 3 *Ye Knight's Quest 3 Warning Room *Ye Knight's Quest 3 Hydra Room *Ye Knight's Quest 3 Treasure Room References Category:2018 Category:Medieval Party 2018